


Promise You Won't Tell?

by periwren



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bloopers video, Logic briefly, Names, Princey briefly, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Anxiety and Morality watch the bloopers reel that Thomas has put up on Youtube again and Morality questions him about something that is blowing up in the comments section.





	Promise You Won't Tell?

**Author's Note:**

> Part of me thinks Thomas put the blooper reel up to help us all deal with the heartbreak of still not getting Anxiety's real name in the latest Sanders Sides video.

By popular demand Thomas had complied a select choice of outtakes and bloopers featuring himself, his friends and the sides and posted it on Youtube. With the teaser that there was more that he didn't use, so he could make a part two in the future if there was demand for it.

Of course there was going to be demand for it - the first one was a hit. Everyone lost their minds at watching how adorable everyone was at messing up their lines.

Now unbeknownst to the general public, the Sander Sides always watched the videos put up by Thomas as well. You honestly can't expect Princey not to miss an opportunity to gaze at his handsome features, can you?

However after all four of them gathered around the dinning table and watched the blooper video on Dad's laptop for the first time, both Logic and Princey had proceeded to freak out and took off to their rooms.

Logic because; the mistakes - so many, many mistakes! How could someone as intelligent as him made so many errors in his lines and delivery.

Princey pretty much the same reason, except he was more dramatic about it; oh the shame - How could Thomas post something so humiliating, he was the fanciful one, acting was his forte! What would his adoring public say!

Dad had tried to reassure the two that these things happen and everybody still loved them but,

"Oh I can't bare it, shut up don't look at me," cried Princey

"I- I need to go and reevaluate my life," said Logic

And they both left. Morality turned to Anxiety and said, "So, you wanna watch it again?"

"Princey making a fool of himself, of course I want to watch it again," ~~~~

* * *

 

So after the seventh time of rewatching the reel together, Morality decided to scroll down through the comments to see which parts the fanders found the most enjoyable.

He found it difficult to pick what his favorite part was, but thought it was so cute that LogicJoan didn't know what a tattoo was and the part where Logic just couldn't talk about procreating, but Anxiety said to be fair it must have been difficult for Logic deliver lines on something he knew nothing about.

Anxiety said he liked the part with the birds chirping showing Princey whose boss, and Viking Metal was just the best.

"Hmm, it seems the fanders like DadJoan's joke about the gold and copper," said Morality "as well as "I'm feeling the feeling that feels the way how chocolate chip muffins smell." - I think I understand, I have had that feeling before,"

"Of course you have," sighed Anxiety shaking his head in exasperation

"And everyone says you're adorable when your smiling, I have to agree with them there,"

Anxiety groaned.

"Oh, there's something else that's coming up a bit here," said Morality with a side long glance at the other.

"What?"

"There are some people freaking out over the last scene, where you say "One take Jake", "

"Why are they freaking out over that?"

"Well, they er, are commenting wondering if Jake could be your real name," said Morality

Anxiety scoffed, "That's just an expression, like hit the road Jack,"

''Oh," said Morality trying to hide his disappointment (and failed) "Sooo, if it's not Jake, ... what is it?" he asked trying to make it sound like a casual throw away question (and failed)

Anxiety gave him an Are You Serious look.

"Please," he said with puppy dog eyes, "I'm just so curious, I promise I won't tell,"

" _You_ promise you won't tell," Anxiety scoffed again.

"Yeah," said Patton completely missing the others disbelief

"Like how you didn't tell everybody about how Thomas peed his pants for his chorus choir?"

"That's different Thomas didn't get me to promise not to tell! Come on Anxiety you said in the Changes video that I was cool.  _Please_ ,"  

"Hmm, okay but -" "YAAAYY" "BUT you have to tell me a secret first, um, okay is there someone you like?"

"I like everybody," answered Morality honestly

"No I mean, somebody that is special, you know _like like_ ," said Anxiety

Morality thought for a moment, then a faint blush spread over his cheeks. Anxiety gasped

"There is someone!"

"But, well, um maybe, but that's private," stuttered Morality

"So is my name, come on I promise I won't tell," smirked Anxiety

Morality groaned "Alright, I -I have a crush on -," Morality leaned in close to Anxiety and cupped his hands around the others ear, so only he could hear his answer.

Anxiety's smirk grew wider, "Oh Patton, you should probably act on that feeling soon, okay I promise I won't tell anyone about that if you don't blurt out my real name to everyone, it is -" this time Anxiety leaned over to Morality and cupped his hands over his ear and whispered his real name.

"Is it really that! Your not just kidding like when you said it was Talyn are you?" squealed Morality

"Yes it's really that, and make sure you keep it to yourself and don't slip up and say it during a Sanders Side vid, or everyone might suddenly find out that there's someone you have romantic feelings for, not just fatherly love", said Anxiety hitting reply on the bloopers video, wondering how long he would have to wait before he could tell everyone Dad's secret.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
